Je t'aime trop fort I love you so strong
by SignsofSam
Summary: Five invitations that Klaine rejected, and the one they chose...


**Title: Je t'aime trop fort (I love you so strong)…or five wedding invitations Klaine rejected, and the one they chose.**

**Disclaimer: **Glee (more importantly, the characters of Kurt and Blaine) belong to RIB and co. They are not mine; I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun, and then I'll return them.

**Rating:** G, as this is Disney-friendly

**Warnings/spoilers:** none

**Word Count: **~1050

**Author's Notes:** So, I've got a friend getting married in June, and I was looking at the invitation and got this. Please note that I've never planned a wedding. I know not what goes in to deciding on wedding invitations. I also know nothing about places to get married in NYC, so I just googled 'popular wedding venues' and picked my favorite.

This is my first attempt at writing anything in awhile (six months!), so be gentle with the criticism, please!

The title comes from a song that I love (possibly because it's French and I don't understand the lyrics): Le Tunnel d'Or by AaRon.

**(1)**

The first one has _flowers_.

Blaine stares at it with a look of horror, and Kurt's eyebrow is arched as far as he's ever seen it. The wedding planner truly looks frightened, and now Blaine feels bad for her. Truth be told, Kurt is probably over-critical because _he_ wanted to plan the wedding—plan every detail and every aspect—but because of the line, and because Blaine is constantly gone scouting talent for the record label, they don't have _time_ to plan their wedding, and so they are leaving the details up to Heather Kline, and by the look of things, she's not starting out well.

"It…it's _orange_," Kurt says, and Blaine looks at him, mouth gaped open and eyes wide.

"It has _flowers_, Kurt," he answers, and he can't help but grin. "You really don't like it because it has orange on it? It's not even the flowers?"

"Flowers can look elegant, Blaine," Kurt replies, but he grins too, and leans over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Just not orange flowers."

"I don't think I want flowers on my invitations, Kurt." Blaine's voice is so low that Heather barely hears, but she's already making note of it as she watches Kurt press a kiss onto Blaine's temple and whisper "then we won't have any flowers, my love," into his ear.

**(2)**

The second one captures is blue, a muted, light blue that Blaine absolutely adores. It has a white border, and it's got a beautiful white pattern in opposite corners. He smiles at Kurt when he sees it, and Kurt smiles back, and Blaine thinks that maybe, possibly, this is the one. After two tries, he's impressed with Heather. He picks it up, and it's so thin, so fragile.

"It's beautiful," Blaine tells Heather, and she nods.

"I thought so, too, that's why I chose it."

"Is the wording for it set in stone?" Kurt asks then, and Blaine knows that voice; it's the _there's something that is making Kurt upset_ voice,. Kurt's looking at the invitation—and now Blaine knows why he loves the invitation so, because it reminds him of Kurt's eyes.

"For the most part, yes. Is there a problem with the wording?"

"Well, I'll-" he smiles sadly at Blaine, "I'll read it out loud. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Davis Anderson request your presence at wherever we get married to join together in holy matrimony before their family, friends and _God_."

Blaine doesn't adore the invitation as much as he thought he did after that.

**(3)**

Kurt sees the third invitation by himself, because Blaine is gone, off to Atlanta or Athens or somewhere in the South, and Kurt has a free moment after finishing a gown for an actress' movie premiere. The invitation is red and white, with a black border, and Kurt vehemently shakes his head. "I am not sending out wedding invitations in the colors of my high school," he tells Heather, and that's that.

**(4)**

The fourth one is yellow, and Kurt can't even look at it before he's up and out of the room, tears in his eyes.

"I don't think this one will work," Blaine tells Heather, watching Kurt leave.

"If I can ask, what's wrong with this one?" She's afraid, after looking and looking and scouring ones that aren't too cheesy, aren't too feminine or too masculine or too flamboyant or too conservative, and aren't too everything else on their list, and she thought she had it. This one's yellow with some gold filigree design along the edges.

"The wedding invitation is gorgeous, Ms. Kline, but it's also in Kurt's mom's favorite color."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Kurt's mom died a long time ago in a bad accident. Things that remind him of her…it brings up bad memories."

And so the invitation is shelved, and Heather keeps looking.

**(5)**

She thinks she has a winner with this next one. It's white with muted green accents, and there's a place for a photo beside the invitation words. She's gone ahead and added a photo—one she found from them at an event when she typed in their names into Google—just to give them the full impression.

They both smile; they're both happy. She thinks it's done, that _this _ is the invitation and one thing in her long list for the Hummel-Anderson wedding will be marked off, and so she prods them along. "So, is this the one?"

Blaine bites his lip, and her face falls. "I don't know. It's wonderful, and beautiful, and it's great…"

"It's just not us," Kurt interrupts, and Blaine nods. "We're so sorry, Heather. This one…this just isn't the one."

**(+1)**

It's white, with an embossed black frame. At the top is their initials in some script font, connected through loops and flourishes. The invitation paper is thick and textured, but everything is glossy and gorgeous and…everything classic that Burt imagines Blaine and Kurt are. The font is clean, and though he thought Kurt would go for something more out there (gold pants for his NYADA audition? A _kilt_ for prom?), the invitation is a clear indication that their wedding is going to be simple, and about them, and their family and friends and celebrating their relationship, which is what a wedding should be about.

**KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL**

**AND**

**BLAINE DAVIS ANDERSON**

**INVITE YOU TO SHARE WITH US**

**THE CELEBRATION AND JOY OF OUR MARRIAGE**

**ON SATURDAY, THE TWENTY-FIRST OF MARCH,**

**TWO THOUSAND TWENTY**

**LOEB BOATHOUSE AT CENTRAL PARK**

**EAST DRIVE**

**NEW YORK CITY**


End file.
